totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Zadanie z WF'u? Dafuq!?
Totalna Porażka: Szkoły Czas - Odcinek 11 "Zadanie z WF'u? Dafuq!?" Fred i Chef siedzą w pokoju dyrektora i rozmawiają. Chef: 'Serio! Zgodził się na udział dzisiaj! ''Fred się złośliwie uśmiechnął. 'Fred: 'Świetnie! Jeden z najbardziej znienawidzonych zawodników całej serii. '''Chef: Noo! Będzie dzisiaj jazda! Słychać pukanie do drzwi. Fred: '''To on? '''Chef: Otwarte... Ręką drzwi wywalił Lukaninho. '' '''Lukaninho:' Pff..siema. Mruknął stając w drzwiach. Fred: '''Taaak! '''Chef: Podjąłeś się dzisiaj gnębienia ludzi, nie? Lukaninho uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Lukaninho: No oczywiście, to uwielbiam robić. Fred: 'No to wyzwanie będzie dziś...sportowe! '''Lukaninho: 'Świetnie. Widzimy się potem. Wyszedł przejść się po szkole. '''Fred: Ale tak bezczelny nie musi być... Chef: 'Nie oduczysz go tego. Taki już jest. ''Mruknął pod nosem Chef. 'Fred: '''W takim razie do...dzieła! Szkoła - Zawodnicy ''Sim przechadzała sie po szkolnym dziedzińcu, gdzie natchnęła się na Diannę. '''Sim: Witam konkurentkę o walkę o finałową 3. Dianne spojrzała na nią kątem oka. Dianna: No..hej. Mruknęła obojętnie. Sim: '''No i jak zadowolona z obrotu spraw? '''Dianna: Mogło być lepiej. Wzruszyła obojętnie ramionami. Sim: '''Nieźle siostro! Podoba mi się Twoja obojętność. '''Dianna: '''Jasne! Osiągnąłem więcej niż się spodziewałam! Wcale się nie wyróżnia od tej bandy szajbusów! '''Sim: Naturalność zawsze wygra... Odpowiedziała niby normalnym tonem. Sim: Ja w sumie też jestem sobą. Dianna: I to się liczy! Sim pociągnęła Dianne za sobą w kąt. Dianna: Nie! Już mam dość zabaw z Angeliką! Sim strzeliła facepalma. Sim: Mi zależy tylko na kasie... Dianna: '...jej na zabawach... ' Rety! Drama shore! Sim: 'Powiem wprost. Jak mi pomożesz, obie wylądujemy w finale. ''Rzuciła przewracając oczami. '''Dianna: Hmm...? Sim: No patrz jaka konkurencja...niewyżyta nimfomanka oraz zadufany kowboj. Dianna: No taak..No i co z tego? Sim mruknęla. Sim: 'Albo mi pomożesz, albo wylecisz. To z tego. ''Odparła bez namysłu. '''Dianna: No dobra laska, bez spiny! Sim popchnęła ją na ściane i sobie poszła. ' Metoda załatwiania sojuszu, level expert.' ' Ja jej dam, mną pomiatać!' W tym samym momencie Chuck opalał się na dachu szkoły, przybyła do niego Angelika. Angelika: '''Witaj bohaterze. <3 '''Chuck: Tsa, siemanko. Odparł obojętnie przyglądając się widokowi nieba. Chuck: Tak...brakuje mi tego. Angelika: Brakuje CI zabawy? <3 Chuck przewrócił oczami. Chuck: Wiem co masz na myśli, trudno Ciebie nie znać. Wzruszył ramionami obojętnie. Chuck: 'Brakuje mi tylko Dzikiego Zachodu, po prostu. ''Usiadł i spojrzał dziewczynie w oczy. '''Chuck: Nie lecę na pierwszą lepszą. Odparl z tajemniczym uśmieszkiem. Chuck: T'ak nie postępuje. Więc, cóż! Na razie? ''Rzucił zadowolony zjeżdżając na sam kraniec dachu. '''Angelika: Ale musze Cię nagrodzić, za uratowanie mojego tyłka <3 ' Mój tyłek jest mu wdzięczny. ' Doskoczyła do Chucka i złapała go za barki. Angelika: Dziewczyna sama CI wskakuje do łóżka, a Ty nic a nic? Pokiwała rozczarowana głową. Angelika: Coś z Tobą jest nie tak. No, ale cóż. Nachyliła się nad jego uchem i mu wyszeptała. Angelika: Jak będziesz chciał odebrać nagrodę to przyjdź. Chuck zeskoczył z dachu i puścił jej oczko. Chuck: Jasne! Nie zapomnę o tym. Szkolna Sala Gimnastyczna Zawodnicy weszli do sali gimnastycznej i spojrzeli na rozłożonych sporo sprzętów, rozglądali się za gospodarzem lub chociaż Chefem, których nigdzie nie było widać. Chuck: I wcięło gospodarza... Sim: Zamknij się, lepiej bo nie ma wyzwania Dianna: I dłużej tu zostaniemy. Angelika wzruszyła ramionami lekko smutna. Angelika: 'No i kończą się faceci! :< '???: A więc czas na RYWALIZACJE! Sala zrobiła się cała ciemna. '' '''Angelika:' Teraz bym przeleciała wszystkich! ???: Przelecisz, przelecisz! Angelika: Taaak! Powiedziała podeskcytowana. '' '???:' Jeśli oczywiście wyżej podskoczysz! '''Angelike: '''Hę!? '''Chuck:' Wut!? Dianna: Trzeba było przejść na diete... Sim: Kto to jest!? Tajemniczy głos się zaśmiał. Nagle rozbłysło bordowo-granatowe światło, które oświetliło pomieszczenie, a osobą na podeście był Lukaninho. Ubrany był w stroju sportowy co do niego nie było już podobne. Wszyscy się zdziwili. '' '''Sim:' A Ty do cholery co tu znowu robisz!? Angelika: 'Wrócił, żebym go zaliczyła. <3 ''Lukaninho przyjrzał się dziewczynie i skinął głowę z uśmieszkiem. '''Lukaninho: Zaliczyła? Angelika zadowolona pokiwała głową. Angelika: Wiedziałam, że tego prag... Brutalnie przerwał jej piłkarz oblewając ją zimną wodą. Lukaninho: Zaliczysz kilka wyzwań. Angelika zaczęła trząść się z zimna. Dianna: Rany! Nie wiedziałam, że ta stara ekipa była tak szajbnięta! Chuck schował swoje rewolwery do kabury by przypadkiem ich nie zamoczyć. Chuck: Osz w mordę! Sim: On tylko tak udaje. Przewróciła oczami. Luka pstryknął palcami i wszyscy byli zmoczeni. Lukaninho: Ale macie mokro. Jeszcze dziewczynom się nie dziwie na mój widok, ale Tobie Chuck!? ' Se Juan brata znalazł...' Wszyscy założyli ręcę wściekli. '' '''Sim:' No to słuchamy co dzisiaj dla nas przygotowałeś? Luka zeskoczył z podestu i podszedł bliżej zawodników. '' '''Lukaninho': Fajna frajda być w innym miejscu niż uczestnik, nie spodziewałem się. W każdym razie zapraszam Was do ogrodu. Nacisnął przycisk i z sali otworzyło się wyjście do ogrodu. Wszyscy zawodnicy opuścili to miejsce. Przed nimi ukazał się ogromny plac na który znajdował dość rozbudowany tor przeszkód. Znajdowała się na nim Drabina tylko z jedną sprawną nogą, dalej było lodowisko, następnie wspinaczka do góry na kablach, by potem zawodnicy mieli przygotowane cztery rowero-samochodziki i dłuższy tor przed sobą, a na końcu była wybuchowa plansza. '' '''Lukaninho: '''A o to przed Wami największe cudo technologii McLeana. WUT!? ''Wyrzucił teleprompter. Lukaninho: '''Jednak telewizja to samo zakłamanie. Widzicie jakieś dziadostwo wyprodukowane przez spółkę McLeana. ''Zawodnicy zgodnie pokiwali głową na to, że się zgadzają. '' '''Lukaninho: Jestem sportowcem światowej klasy. Oo.. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Lukaninho: '''Jeden dobry telemprompter. CO!? ''Pogniótł go wściekły. '' '''Lukaninho: Mniejsza... Czas wyjaśnić zasady jakże epickiego wyzwania! Najpierw staniecie na starcie i będzie musieli się wspiąć po drabinie na ultra śliskie lodowisko, na którym prawdopodobnie będą czekały Was niespodzianki. Wzruszył ramionami rozbawiony. Lukaninho: Następnie...gdy już to przeżycie, czeka Was wspinaczka po nieobezpieczonych kablach do góry, gdzie będzie już w dalszej częsci niesamowitego zadania. Czekać Was będa hybrydy samochodów z rowerami, dbamy o przyrodę! I na sam koniec...wybuchowa plansza, która musicie przejść by dotrzeć do kopa wstydu! Ostatnia osoba na mecie go zarobi i pożegna się z programem! Rozumiecie!? Sim: Wow! Dianna: O kurcze.. Przełknęła ślinę. Chuck: To będzie bolesne pożegnanie... Angelika: 'A potem mnie przerźniesz. <3 ''Lukaninho puścił jej oczko. '''Lukaninho: Jak wygrasz...niech będzie! Angelika podskoczyła z radości i spięła włosy chustą. Angelika: Generał Angelika pierwsza dziwka Rzeczpospolitej, gotowa! Lukaninho: No to świetnie...a więc...gotowi do startu... Nastała cisza wszyscy w napięciu spoglądali na sportowca. '' '''Lukaninho:' START! Przyszedł Fred wraz z Chefem. Fred: Świetna robota młody. Będą z CIebie ludzie. Chef: Hehe, widzę Cię w kolejnym sezonie w roli gospodarza. Lukaninho zamyślił się i mocno klępnął...w sumie uderzył Chefa w plecy. '' '''Lukaninho': Jasne staruszku. Poszedł obojętnie oglądać wyzwanie. Fred wybuchnął śmiechem gdy widział Chefa zwijającego się z bólu. Fred: Niecodzienny widok. Chef uderzył metalową rurą w głowę Freda i się oboje skulili z bólu. Fred: Ał! Skąd masz rurę!? Chef: Ehm...Angelika zostawiła... Wyzwanie: Drabina Zawodnicy dostali polecenie startu, więc od razu ruszyli ku pierwszej przeszkodzie. Chuck i Angelika ruszyli jak z procy. Tuż za nimi biegła młoda Koreanka i goniła ich...a w sumie...szła Dianna. '' '''Dianna:' Kop wstydu? Chyba to..przeznaczenie... ???: Ej, mała! Idealnie ten but pasuje do Twojego tyłka! Dianna: 'Co!? Nie! ''Wkurzyła się i pobiegła za resztą. ' Nie pozwolę obrazać mojego tyłka! ' Chuck i Angelika właśnie dobiegali do drabin gdy swoją szybkością wyprzedziła ich Dianna i zaczęła wspinać się po jednej z drabin.. '''Angelika: Ehm!? Chuck: Skąd wzięła takiej mocy? Sim: Siła masy i przyśpieszenia? Dianna zaczęła się wspinać i nagle złamała się drabina i spadła na Sim. '' '''Sim: '''Cofam to...tarcie masy... ''Mruknęła wściekła. '' '''Sim:' Złaź idiotko! Dianna wykrzywiła jedną nogę Sim i przyciągła ją do siebie. Angelika na nich spojrzała i przewróciła oczami zacierając łapki dobrała się do jednej z drabin, obok niej wspinał się Chuck. Dianna zeskoczyła z dziewczyny i również dostała się na trzecią drabinę przypadkiem łapiąc za nogi Angelikę i Chucka zrzuciła ich z drabin... Angelika: '''CO!? '''Dianna: Hehe...sorki.. Drabiny się rozleciały. '' '''Chuck:' I jak my wejdziemy!? Dianna się uśmiechnęła pod nosem. Dianna: 'Przynajmniej nie zarobie kopa w tyłek. ''Pozostali zawodnicy zmierzyli ją wzrokiem. Angelika ściągnęła gumkę do włosów i i strzelił prosto w twarz Dianny. '''Angelika: Masz dziwko! Dianna; Ej! Swoje tytuły zostawiaj dla siebie. Chuck wyciągnął lasso i zaczępił o górę dzięki czemu zaczął się wspinać. '' '''Chuck': Hah, Chuck ma być! Angelika sie rzuciła i w ostatniej chwili złapała lassa. U góry przybiła sobie piątkiem z Chuckiem. Sim i Dianna spojrzały po sobie. Sim: Współpracują..Grr! Sim przyłożyła drabinę i kazała trzymać Diannie. Sim: Trzymaj suko! Ciągnęła ją mocno za włosy, Dianna posłusznie wykonywała polecenie. Sim: Wskoczyła na górę. Odepchnęła drabinę i zleciała na Diannę. '' '''Sim:' Żegnaj, frajerko! Zaśmiała się i zaczęła gonić resztę. '' Lodowisko ''Do lodowiska dobiegli Chuck oraz Angelika stanęli tuż przed nim jak w murowani. Spojrzeli po sobie lekko zdziwieni. Angelika: '''Zrobił to specjalnie! '''Chuck: Meh.. Na plecaku odrzutowym przyleciał Lukaninho i miał w ręcę łyżwy. Lukaninho: Jasne, że zrobiłem to specjalnie. Zagwizdał i na lodowisku pojawiło się boisko do hokeja. Na boisku pojawili się Niedźwiedź w stroju hokejowym, Saskłaczanakwa oraz Slender Man. '' '''Lukaninho': Niezawodna ekipa! Piłkarz ubrał łyżwy i pojawił się również na lodowisku. '' '''Lukaninho:' Zapomnieliście o mini-wyzwaniach? W tym mini-wyzwaniu musicie pokonać mój zespół hokejowy...a raczej strzelić nam bramkę! Good Luck. Angelika i Chuck spojrzeli po sobie. Angelika: Nici z przewagi dziubku. Chuck: Wracamy? Angelika: Cóż..musimy. W tym momencie dobiegła do nich Sim. Sim: Eh frajerzy! Słabi jesteście. Wbiegła na lód i dostała krażkiem hokejowym od Luki. Lukaninho: Ooops...sorki! Sim: Grabisz sobie... Lukaninho spojrzał na swoich kompanów. Lukaninho: Wiecie o co chodzi? Wszyscy wzruszyli ramionami. '' '''Lukaninho:' Nikt nic nie widział. Dianna wraz z Chuckiem i Angeliką przybiegli i zobaczyli wściekłą Koreankę. Dianna: Ej, laska co Ci jest? Sim: Rozpierdolmy ich! Chuck i Angelika przybili sobie piątkę i wskoczyli na lód. Chuck: Czekaj...czemu nie mamy łyżw? Lukaninho: Skończyły się. Sim: '''JASNE! ''Krążek był przy hokeistach Luki. '' '''Lukaninho: '''Sasqui do Lewego! ''Saskłaczanakwa zrobił minę A.Y.F.K.M. '' '''Lukaninho: No dawaj! Fioletowy sierściuchu... Wściekał się piłkarz. Angelika poślizgnęła się na lodzie i na tyłku pojechała pod siebie jednocześnie przypadkowo zabierając krążek i wpadając z nim oraz Saskłaczanakwą do bramki. Nagle lód się roztopił i pojawiła się błoto... Angelika, Chuck, Sim i Dianna ruszyli czym pędem przed siebie zostawiając drużynę na błocie. Lukaninho przewrócił oczami. Lukaninho: Co za budżet! Frajerzy... Kopnął w kolano Yeti a ten rzucił nim o ścianę boiska i niedźwiedź wraz ze Slenderem do niego podeszli. '' '''Lukaninho: '''Hehe...co jest koledzy? Aaaaaaaaaaa! Okablowana wspinaczka ''Tym czasem zawodnicy w równomiernym czasie dotarli do miejsca gdzie znajdowało się multum kabli. Spojrzeli po nich lekko zaszokowani. Cóż..milion za nic nie dostaniecie kochani - głosił napis na samym końcu wspinaczki. Angelika wskoczyła szybko na jedną "lianę" Angelike: Hah! Jest okej! Dianna i Chuck również wykonali owy ruch. '' '''Dianna': Jakie napięcie? Chuck: Chuck ma być i zniszczy Was! Sim dobiegła jako ostatnia i westchnęła. Sim: Nawet ta świnia przede mną! Oberwała od Dianny puderniczką. Sim: Ał! Dianna: To za nazwanie mnie świnią, koreański psie! Fred stał obok Chefa. Fred: 'Hah! Dzieje się, jeszcze nigdy walka o milion nie była tak zacięta! ''Przybili sobie oboje piątki. '''Chef: A pomyśl, że to dopiero walka o finałową 3! Fred: To co dajemy im kolejne niespodzianki? Chef skinął głową z uśmiechem. Chef: Jeśli tylko te o których myślisz! Jasne Fred: Wiadomka! Odpalił przycisk a przez kable przebiegł prąd. Zawodnicy porażeni prądem z powrotem spadli na dół. Wszyscy mieli fryzury 'ala wystraszony Kudłaty. xD Angelika: Dać...program...psychopacie... Sim: 'Meh...sportowej...kurwie... ''Chuck z radości z powrotem wstał. '''Chuck: Wiecie co! To było świetne! Dianna przetarła oczy widzą Chucka. Sim: Chyba Ciebie turbo jebło? Hajto Chuck: Jasne, że nie. Ja tylko..udawałem? Puścił jej oczko i pokazał swoje gumowe rękawiczki. Chuck: Nigdy się z nimi nie rozstaje. Sayonara! Sim i Dianna strzeliła facepalma. Dianna: 'Nie zadbać o takie podstawy... ''Angelika spojrzała na nich nieco otrząśnięta. '''Angelika: Guma? Sorki...nie korzystam. ^ ^ Chuck gdy był na górzę spojrzał na Angelikę. '' '''Chuck: '''Angie! Łap! ''Rzucił jej rękawiczki, jednak zwinnym ruchem przechwyciła je Dianna i zaczęła się wspinać. ' Nie dam sie tak łatwo upokorzyć.' Angelika przetarła oczy zdumiona. Sim: 'I powiedzenie "Jak świnie zaczną latać..." traci sens... ''Dianna wspinała się powoli, a obie dziewczyny siebie mierzyły. '''Sim: '''Jedna z nas jak widać będzie musiała odpaść... '''Angelika: '''I na pewno nie będę to ja! ''Angelika się wkurzyła i popchnęła Sim na kable. Ta cała zaczęła krzyczeć z bólu jaki zadawał jej prąd dopiero po jakiejś chwili się otrząsnęła. '' '''Angelika: Wybacz! Mogłam jeszcze przelecieć...ale milion czeka! Tor Wyścigowy: Na torze wyścigowym pojawił się Chuck i oczekiwał przybycia Angeliki. Zobaczył Diannę...lekko zbladł. Chuck: Angie...co CI jest?! Dianna zrobiła się cała czerwona i szła na niego jak rozpędzony wściekły taran. (xD) Chuck wsiadł do samochodzika podpisanego imieniem Chuck. '' '''Chuck:' Cóż..to ja się zawijam do finałowej 3! Dianna: Już końcówka!? Chuck: '''Pff...zapomnij. ''Dianna również wsiadła do pojazdu i zaczęła jechać tuż za Chuckiem. Chuck pokręcił głową niezadowolony. '' '''Chuck: Muszę się jej jakoś pozbyć... ' Z drugiej strony, jeśli ona przejdzie to wyleci Sim albo Angelika...Więc, też świetnie...' Chuck zwolnił trochę i pozwolił by zrównała się z nim Dianna. Dianna: Nie chcesz mnie wykopać? Chuck: Może tajny sojusz, co mała? Dianna: Jasne! Wiadomo, że chcesz mieć sojusz z najlepszymi. Chuck się lekko skrzywił i przytaknął. '' Okablowana wspinaczka ''W czarnej dupi...to znaczy spory problem miały aktualnie Sim i Angelika, która zastanawiały się co wykombinować. W lepszym stanie psychicznym niewątpliwie była nasza zboczona bohaterka, która aż tak nie ucierpiała jak jedna z sióstr z Korei. '' '''Sim': Ja Cię zabiję! Jak przeżyje... Angelika: Póki co to obie mamy problem. A i tak ja z niego wyjdę. Sim: Nie! Nie... Mruknęła zaraz spochmurniała. Nagle nad nimi pojawił się jakiś facet na jetpacku. Lukaninho: '''Hah! Dwaj odwieczni wrogowie z takim problemem? '''Sim: Weź się już zamknij! Lukaninho: Ehm...okej. A chciałem Wam pomóc. Sim: Taak!? Pomóż! Idioto! Sim z całej siły oberwała Jetpackiem w twarz, a drugi spadł obok Angeliki. Lukaninho: Możecie nimi doleciec do Waszych pojazdów. Obie szybko założyły Jetpack i poleciały ku górze. ' Uwielbiam walki kociczek.' *puszcza oczko* Tor wyścigowy: Na tor wyścigowy doleciały obie dziewczyny i szybko wskoczyły do swoich pojazdów zaczynając pościg za Dianną oraz Chuckiem. '' '''Angelika: '''Hah! Wszystko dla adrenalinki! Chucki wróciłam! ''Chuck spojrzał na Diannę i chytrze się uśmiechnął wyciągając rewolwer i przebijając oponę w machinie Dianny i się wywróciła z pojazdem. Chuck: Żegnaj seniorita! Dianna: ALe?! Chuck wystrzelił dwa razy do góry i strzelił w pojazd Sim również przebijając oponę. '' '''Chuck': I po problemie! Angelika pokazała "OK". '' '''Angelika': No to program jest nasz! Sim i Dianna zaczęły się zbierać powoli do kupy. DIanna była zdecydowanie bardziej bliżej wybuchowej planszy. Chuck dojechał już do planszy i oczekiwał spokojnie przybycia swojej przyjaciółki równocześnie blokując ruchy rywalek strzelając w ich okolicach, że nie mogły robić postępów. Sim: Szlag! Dianna: I tak nie wylęce! Angelika przybyła do Chucka przybili sobie piątki. Angelika: Troszkę perypetii było. Chuck: '''Oby udało się to koreańskie bagno wywalić będzie dobrze. '''Angelika: Już ruszajmy, nie ma czasu. Sim zaczęła się zbierać do biegu gdy zza horyzontu zniknęła "owa parka", a natomiast Dianna spojrzała na ruchy Sim i sama postanowiła już wyruszyć. Dianna: Ja się nie dam! Sim musiała co jakiś czas przystanąć. Rany dawały jej się we znaki. Sim: Szlag by to! Wybuchowa Plansza: Na wybuchowej planszy byli już Angelika i Chuck. Robili ostrożnie kroki by coś jak sama nazwa mówiła "nie wybuchło". Tu już nawet nie chodziło o milion, a o samo życie. Angelika szła jednym bokiem, natomiast Chuck drugim. '' '''Angelika:' Droga finału taka łatwa. Wyskoczył przed nią Yeti, uścisnęła go mocno i wpadł na jedną planszę która wybuchła i wyleciał w powietrze. ' *pokazuje napis: Rasistka*' Chuck strzelał przed siebie rewolwerem i praktycznie torował sobie drogę bez problemu przedzierając się przez zakątki planszy. W końcu oboje dotarli do mety, Chuck był pierwszy. Lukaninho uśmiechnął się szyderczo. Lukaninho: I nikt nikogo nie zerżnie. Smutne. Angelika: Pff... Uderzyła Lukę w głowę i zabrała go ze sobą. <3 Fred: Baw się dobrze Lukuś. <3 Resztę dopilnuje! Chef: Słodka zemsta. Tor Wyścigowy+Plansza Na plansze wbiegła już Dianna i zmierzała ku mecie, za nią cały czas podążała Sim, co jakiś czas zmniejszając dystans. '' '''Sim:' Dogonie Cię frajerko! Dianna nawet się nie odwracała i biegła przed siebie po szlaku wytyczonym przez Chucka. Sim nie zważała na nic i biegła po prostu na przód nie mając nic do stracenia. '' '''Dianna:' Haha! W końcu się uda! Dianna była już na przeciw mety. Sim: NIE! Nagle coś pod nogami Sim wybuchło i wyleciała w powietrze. Dianna zbliżała się do mety wbiegła na nią a tuż za nią wpadła Sim. SIm: 'CO!? ''Dianna zaczęła skakać z radości i całować ziemię. ''' Finałowa trójka! Fred i Chef zdziwieni przecierali oczy, Chuck świętował. Nagle kop wstydu zadziała i kopnął...Diannę...która poleciała daleko. '' 'Dianna:' AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!? '''Sim:' Hę? Fred: '''Ooops... '''Chef: Coś się zepsuło... Fred wzruszył ramionami. Fred: No to mamy finałową trójkę: Sim, Angelika oraz Chuck! Chuck: Ale jak!? Fred pokazał im zasady wyzwania. Fred: Miała wylecieć osoba, która zarobi kop wstydu, a tak było więc...w finałowej trójce zobaczymy Was. Chef: 'Po drugie nikomu nie chce się jej szukać! ''Sim zadarła dumnie nos. '''Sim: TAK! Fred podszedł do kamery. '''Fred: '''W sumie...to na dziś koniec zmagań tych frajerów. Najgorsza okazała się SIm, jednak to wyleciała Dianna! Czy czekają nas jeszcze jakieś zwroty akcji!? Oglądajcie koniecznie! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Szkoły Czas - Odcinki